I'll Never Let Anyone Hurt You
by Klaaaaaaine
Summary: AU: Kurt finds himself a boyfriend, and after a while, he realizes things aren't how he expected them to be.


**A/N: just something completely random I wrote a while back...**

"...and that concludes the meeting. Warblers dismissed!"

At the loud bang of the gavel, the Dalton boys all grabbed their bags and headed out the doorway, ready for their weekend plans. Kurt couldn't stop his excitement as he placed his sheet music in his satchel. 'Rachel's going to be blown away by our setlist.'

"Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt turned around, mesmerized by the tall blonde beauty that stood before him. 'He's talking to you, idiot. Talk back.'

"Oh, hello Foster."

Foster smiled at Kurt, taking a seat on the arm of the couch next to him. "So, I was just wondering...you and Blaine?"

Kurt blushed. Every time someone mentioned his and Blaine's relationship, though they were just friends, 'Strictly friends,' that happened to him. Blaine possessed something that no one else had, and Kurt couldn't figure out what it was for the life of him.

"What about me and Blaine?"

"That's just it. Are you guys together?"

'If only.' "No. Just friends- why do you ask?" Kurt could only hope that he wouldn't have to add Foster to his list of Warblers to keep an eye on. Two many of them were obsessed with getting him and Blaine together- they just didn't understand. Blaine could never feel the same, and Kurt couldn't take the rejection.

But Foster looked down at his linked hands, looking...'embarrassed?'

"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go out with me tonight?"

Kurt could hardly believe his ears. 'Someone actually wants to go on a date with me. In public! Right here in Ohio!'

"Sure, I'd love to."

Foster looked up at Kurt with disbelief, then smiled.

Too bad for Kurt, that was the last genuine smile he'd see from Foster for a while.

Their date that Saturday had went well- a local production of West Side Story and ice cream.

"I really had a lot of fun tonight," Kurt said outside his doorstep. And he meant it. He was really beginning to like Foster; looks, personality, all of him.

"So did I. Thanks for joining me," he smiled.

"Thanks for having me," Kurt replied flirtatiously. But he instantly regretted it. He watched, almost in slow motion, and Foster leaned in close.

'Oh, no. I'm not ready for this. I haven't brushed since before I left, and- oh.'

Foster had planted a small kiss on Kurt's cheek, before telling Kurt to call him. With a small wave, he walked back to his car and drove off.

Kurt smiled as he leaned a tentative hand to his cheek.

'Well, I could get used to that.'

Over the next few weeks, Foster and Kurt had gotten to know each other a lot better. They'd gone on a few more dates, and Kurt decided he would be happy with Foster.

And he told him just that, when Foster had asked him out.

"I don't have a good feeling about this, Kurt," Blaine had told him. They were at The Lima Bean, and catching up because they hadn't seen each other as much, with Foster around Kurt so much.

"Why would you think that? He's so kind, and charming." Kurt took a sip of his mocha, trying to remain calm. 'No, he's not jealous. Perhaps a little protective. But he doesn't need to be. You have a boyfriend to be protective of you now.'

Blaine rubbed at his temple, frowning. "He just seems...slimy, Kurt. What if he hurts you?"

Kurt swallowed forcefully. "Someone's a little pessimistic today, huh?"

"Kurt, you know I care about you," 'Don't think too much into that,' "and I'd do anything in my power to keep you safe."

"So then you'll be okay with me dating Foster? Because I've felt more safe with him than I ever have. And I've known you much longer than him, Blaine."

Blaine looked shocked, and hurt. "If that's how you feel, okay. But just know that if something goes wrong, I will be there for you."

He got up from the table and walked out of the coffee shop, leaving Kurt to think things through.

'What just happened?'

The following Friday, Foster brought Kurt along with him to his brother's party. "Nothing big," he promised.

"Sounds like fun," Kurt said, linking their hands together. They got in his Navigator, and started the drive to the party. "It'll surely be better than any New Directions party I've been to."

Kurt told Foster the story of Rachel's party a few months back, and how Blaine had ended up kissing her.

"Oh my gosh, can we please stop talking about him?"

"About who?"

"Freaking Blaine. You're always talking about him, and it gets really annoying."

Kurt was shocked. "I don't talk about him that much. And even if I do, I think I have a right- he is my best friend."

Foster quickly came up with an attitude. "Gee, Kurt. That really means a lot, that you think and care so highly for me."

"Foster, you know it's not like that-"

"Yeah, okay Kurt. Let's just get on with our night- it's the brick house with black shutters."

Kurt pulled over to the side of the road, and followed his boyfriend inside the house. It was crowded, and the smell of sweat was overwhelming.

"Foster, this isn't exactly nothing big," he told his boyfriend. But when he looked over to his side, Foster was already gone. Kurt could make out his blue sweatshirt heading in what looked to be the kitchen.

He sighed, slumping on a couch. He pulled out his phone, and started a conversation with Mercedes.

"We just had our first fight. He's being completely irrational -Kurt"

"About what? -Mercedes"

"Blaine, of all things. I think he thinks I'd rather be with Blaine than him -Kurt"

"Would you? -Mercedes"

"No. -Kurt"

"Then don't think about Blaine. Make things right with your man -Mercedes"

"Alright. Thanks Cedes -Kurt"

"Anytime, boo -Mercedes"

Kurt looked up from his phone, observing the crowd. He couldn't see Foster anywhere. He stood up from the couch and started looking through the house for his boyfriend.

Finally, he found him down a hallways, leaning up against the wall talking to one of his friends. 'Jeff? I dunno..'

He walked up to his boyfriend, linking their hands together. He gave Foster's friend an innocent look, before excusing the two of them down the hall. He opened a random door and pushed themselves inside, then flicked on the switch.

'Oh, a bathroom. How romantic.'

"Kurt," Foster started, but Kurt wasn't going to let him finish. He'd grabbed the sides of his face and smashed their lips together.

'Ew, that's not how I thought boys' lips were supposed to taste. Wait, is that alcohol?'

Kurt tried to break apart, but Foster only wanted more. Forcing Kurt's mouth open, he slid his tongue inside. 'No, this isn't what it's supposed to be like.'

But much too quickly for his liking, Kurt was being pushed against the wall, Foster's lips sliding over his jawbone. His fingers were fumbling over the button of Kurt's pants.

"Foster, please stop," he mumbled.

"God, Kurt. You're so hot," Foster slurred.

"No, I'm not. You're drunk, and I need to go." Kurt pushed off Foster's chest and the blonde boy stumbled back. Kurt rant out of the bathroom, down the hallway and out the door. The cold win stung his eyes as tears streaked down his face.

There was only one person who kept Kurt safe, and that was who he needed right then.

The drive back to Dalton was long and quiet, with Kurt stopping a few times because his tears were blurring his vision.

Finally, he'd made it to the parking lot. He was thankful that Blaine boarded at the academy because it would have been a lot harder for Kurt to show up at his house at eleven at night.

Outside Blaine's door, he took deep breaths, then knocked a few times. After a minute, he heard Blaine unlock the door, and it squeaked open.

"Kurt?"

He didn't greet Blaine. He didn't even take the time to notice his shirtless figure, or his messy head of curls. He just let the tears flow as he threw his arms around his best friend, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm s-so sorry, Blaine. I...I should have listened," he cried into his shoulder. Blaine was overcoming his shock as he stroked Kurt's back soothingly, closing the door shut and leading his friend over to his bed.

"Kurt, you didn't do anything. It's okay. Just sit down for a minute," he said in a calming voice. Kurt sat, and hung his head. Blaine took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt shook his head. "Just...you were right. All along. Foster didn't really care. I wasn't safe," he tried to hold back his cries, but they broke loose.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine said as he wrapped and arm around his best friend. Kurt cried for a long while, not really wanting to explain any more. Blaine held onto him tightly, as if his friend were the most delicate and fragile thing he'd ever touched.

Finally, when Kurt's breathing slowed, Blaine lifted his chin to look into his eyes. "You need to rest," he said.

Kurt nodded in agreement, sliding his jacket off. Blaine took it and placed it over his desk chair, then bent down and slid off Kurt's shoes.

"I have some sweats, if you'd like to sleep in something more comfortable," Blaine offered. Kurt smiled, muttering a quiet 'thank you' as he took the clothing.

Blaine turned around, giving Kurt the privacy he needed, and busied himself with grabbing another blanket and pillow. He placed them on the bed, and looked up at Kurt when he heard him clear his throat.

"Come here," Blaine said, pulling down the covers. Kurt slid in, and Blaine after him.

After laying next to each other in silence for a few moments, Kurt spoke. "I'm sorry."

Blaine turned on his eyes, staring into Kurt's crystal blue eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You're my best friend, Blaine," Kurt said, causing Blaine to smile, "and I should have at least considered what you were saying. Foster wanted in my pants. He never liked me for me."

"It's not your fault, Kurt. He should be apologizing to you. Heck, if I were a good friend, I'd have already beaten him up by now," Blaine tensed. He needed to do something to Foster- he couldn't just get away with what he did to Kurt.

"No, Blaine," Kurt said, placing a hand on his arm, "you've been such a great friend. All I need right now is you."

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, which slightly warm from his blush. His ocean eyes sparkled wet, and Blaine had never seen someone so beautiful.

Blaine closed the gap between them and slung an arm over Kurt's waist, holding onto him protectively. He nuzzled his head into Kurt's neck, and pressed a faint kiss to Kurt's jaw. "I'll never let anyone hurt you."

And Kurt believed him.


End file.
